The present invention relates to a contact element for electrically contacting a light-emitting diode (LED).
Further, the present invention relates to a base for holding an LED.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a clamping element for clamping a contact element for electrically contacting an LED.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an arrangement for holding and electrically contacting an LED.
Finally, the present invention relates to a mounting section for mounting an electrical contact to a substrate, such as a base for holding an electrically contacting LED.
The use of LED's is currently increasing in numerous application areas. Especially in lighting applications, LED's may be provided as modules, wherein the LED element is embedded on a substrate, which may be a printed circuit board (PCB) for example. The so-called high-power LED's may for instance be used for lighting applications with 30 W up to 80 W and more. Such lighting applications may be found for example in electronics, instrumentation and measuring equipment, machine tools, audiovisual equipment, home appliances and alike.
There is a constant desire to provide cost-effective mounting solutions for holding and electrically contacting the LED. Preferably, solutions for easily mounting LED's of different sizes and power specifications are desired. Thus, a problem underlying the present invention is to find a cost-efficient mounting arrangement, i.e. assembly or construction kit for mounting LED's, which is easily adaptable to different LED's and/or applications.